


Time Together

by kumatt



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatt/pseuds/kumatt
Summary: Long after all the excitement has come and gone, here is a scene where Bran nurses Will, who has a cold.





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2004, but I think I only ever published it then as a Livejournal comment. I'm only publishing it here on ao3 on April 29, 2018. Weird!

"Am I your king?"

Will rolls over. "Hmm?"

Bran eyes him from his chair. Will is in bed. He's been ill. Bran crosses his arms.

Will produces a look of calculated frustration and fatigue. "Can't you see I'm reading?" His voice is still quiet from the illness. His eyes are tired but smiling.

"Alright." Bran leans back. "I don't need you to say it. A simple curtsy will do."

Will laughs. "What, while I'm lying in bed? I don't know if I'm up for that."

"You are a most disappointing subject. Especially when you persist in being sick and bedridden. Most unsatisfactory."

"You know, you're never this romantic when I'm healthy. I think you have a fettish."

"Oh yes? Nothing quite like a running nose, eh?" Bran stands up, "I think I just like it when you slip out of your sphere of perfect health. Maybe next time you'll catch some arthritis and you'll finally stop asking me to go for jogs with you."

Will smiles, "I won't ask you to jog any more, my king."

"Very good," the son of Arthur laughs and turns to the door. "Now let me go heat you up some soup."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Bran. Thank you for staying with me."

At the door-frame Bran turns back. "I'll stay as long as I can."


End file.
